gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Mori Kibbutz
Israeli- American |family = Brucie Kibbutz (Brother) Judith Kibbutz (Aunt) Unnamed mother |affiliations = Brucie Kibbutz Gay Tony (Formerly) Luis Fernando Lopez (Formerly) |vehicles = Red Buffalo |businesses = Loan sharking Real Estate |voice = Jeff Gurner }} 'Mori Kibbutz ('Hebrew: מורי קיבוץ) is a character in the Grand Theft Auto series who appears as a main character in The Ballad of Gay Tony. Mori is a fitness enthusiast, business entrepreneur and the older brother of Brucie Kibbutz. Biography Early Life up to 2008 According to Mori, he got bald at age 19, joined the Israeli military at age 18, finished after three years when he was 21, and proceeded to be accepted to two Ivy League colleges in which he studied for an MBA (normally a two-to-three year program) and received 4.0s. He then invested in real estate and other fields, making him quite wealthy. He ridicules Brucie for not doing as well in real estate, mockingly asking him how much he paid for his garage, and how much it is currently worth. He also continued as a fitness enthusiast, having significantly more defined muscle mass than his brother (which he claims he achieved naturally), as well as an obviously fake spray tan. 2008 Mori is one of the many people who lent money to Gay Tony and believes he owns him. Luis Lopez is forced to work with Mori for some time and witnesses his harshness towards his younger brother, who Luis tries to defend, which causes Mori to harass them both, giving Luis a strong dislike towards him. First he helps Mori take care of some dealers down in the Bohan docks. Tired of Mori's constant bragging, Luis defeats Mori in a high-profile, private vehicle triathlon, gambling the elimination of Tony's debt versus ownership of the club and Luis' services, and the defeated Mori, completely submerged in cocky denial, claims that he wanted Luis to win. Eventually, after a car theft and drag race the trio commits, Luis encourages Brucie to stand up to Mori, who berates Brucie until he loses his temper and breaks his older brother's nose. Dropping his tough guy persona, Mori breaks down and cries, while Brucie pleads with him not to tell their mother, which he agrees to. Later, he is seen in the end credits, sparring with Brucie in the L.C Fight Club without being overly violent towards him. After The Ballad of Gay Tony After the game's events, Mori calls Luis with a profound apology for his attitude, saying he has found "enlightenment" and moved to a real Kibbutz (lit. a traditional Jewish community in Israel, based around farming for self-sustenance). However, it is revealed that he has subverted the values of sharing among the commune, calling it "communism" (i.e. of a commune) and seems to be running it for profit, so much as to deny food to an old man until he finishes working. After the call, he is removed from Luis' cell phone. Personality Mori believes that he is superior to everyone else, including his brother, whom he humiliates and bullies on a constant basis. Mori is notably short, and it is strongly suggested (sometimes outright stated) that he suffers from a severe Napoleon complex. Prominent Appearances in Missions ;The Ballad of Gay Tony * Kibbutz Number One (Boss) * This Ain't Checkers (Boss) * No. 3 (Boss) * Departure Time (Post-mission phone call) * Credits Gallery Trivia * Mori says that Brucie is hanging out with "immigrant scumbags", referencing his friendships with Roman and Niko Bellic. * He claims to have a very large penis, calling it "the monster". Interestingly, a tattoo can be seen on his back, which, when translated into traditional Chinese, reads "small penis", contradicting his statement. * Though his Buffalo's color is, in fact very hard to find in other Buffalos driven by pedestrians, it is not unique, as Buffalos with that color can be found sometimes between Meadows Park and Francis International Airport. Navigation de:Mori Kibbutz es:Mori Kibbutz fr:Mori Kibbutz pl:Mori Kibbutz ru:Мори Киббуц Kibbutz, Mori Kibbutz, Mori Kibbutz, Mori Category:Military personnel